


To the End

by Itsuey



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsuey/pseuds/Itsuey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James stayed with him 'til the end, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the End

He’d crashed again, more seriously, more dangerously, less control. He’d been in surgery for several days before they released him, still in a coma but out of danger. For now. He was unstable, unwilling to respond to the treatment, he showed no signs of recovery.

James sat by his side every day, his fingers linked through Richard’s frail bony ones, he was loosing weight every day, wasting away, not eating, not bothering to live as he maintained his post vigilantly at his friend’s side, soon becoming as white as the walls around him, as though he were trying to become a chameleon so that the nurses wouldn’t throw him out any more.

“I never told him I love him, Jeremy. What if I never can?”

Jeremy hadn’t commented on anything he did after that; he didn’t comment on much anymore.

One month turned into two, two turned into three and three stretched further into six, twelve, eighteen. Top Gear was suspended indefinitely as Richard deteriorated, going through surgery more and more, responding less and less to anything they were giving him.

They were talking about taking him off life support; his own family were giving up on him. James tried to protest but the words got caught in his throat, stuck as if by glue. They never got the chance; Richard’s heart gave up on the 16th January.


End file.
